Conflicting Emotions
by snowbaby921
Summary: Draco Malfoy just transferred from a Magical school over in America to Hogwarts. His mother had passed away when he was a baby and his father abandoned him when he found out Draco wasn't really his. More inside. Slash rated M for reason, Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright first off I would like to say that ma801ou sent me a couple suggestions, One being that Draco was a transfer student and another of him being a submissive wizard. So I combined the ideas to make this story. This is one of the two new stories I will be working on. I am going to post this chapter and the first chapter of my other one and would like to know what you guys think of them so please review. The other story is called Trying to move on. **

**Summary: Draco Malfoy just transferred from a Magical school over in America to Hogwarts. His mother had passed away when he was a baby and his father abandoned him when he found out Draco wasn't really his, that his mother had an affair and bore him, lying to father. Draco found out he was part creature and was also a submissive, with a dominate mate out there somewhere. **

**Warnings: Definitely AU, some character OOC, Slash (Male/Male), Abuse, Rape…. If you don't like any of these please don't read. Voldemort is dead in this as in most of my other stories, and Draco has no idea who Harry is. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter world, only wish I could lock a couple of them up and keep them for myself. **

**Chapter 1:**

Draco Malfoy was a boy from a very rich background, or so he had thought for most of his life. His parents were Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. His mother died of a very rare disease when he was only five years old. His father abandoned him last year when he figured out Draco wasn't really his son. His mother had an affair and bore him, lying to Lucius the whole time.

Draco didn't know who his real father was, all he knew was that his mother had moved them to America when she became pregnant, Lucius believes it was to keep the other father from finding out. Lucius informed Draco that he was not going to support him any longer and the only money he had was what ever his mother had left him.

His Headmaster in his Magical school in America pulled him into his office during the first week of school and told him that his tuition was not paid and he couldn't attend any longer. Draco was devastated by this, it was his home and he didn't want to leave. The headmaster said that he contacted Hogwarts across the ocean and said they were willing to let him come on a sort of scholarship program they had.

Since he excelled at Potions he would help their Potions master and earn his tuition being paid. Draco wanted to refuse, but he knew he couldn't because he needed to finish his education. He knew that the school in question was where his parents had gone when they were younger, so maybe he would be able to learn a little about them. Maybe even find his father.

Along with telling Draco that he was not his father, Lucius also told him that he found a letter from his mother telling him that his father was a werewolf and he may have some of the symptoms, but obviously wasn't fully a wolf, hence never transforming. It also stated that even though his father was a dominate he could possibly be a submissive. Draco had his headmaster run tests on him before he left and he did indeed find out he was a submissive, Meaning he had a mate out there somewhere.

All he kept thinking about was what if his mate was here, and now he was leaving. Would he ever find them being so far away. He also knew he sent off a scent, drawing dominate wizards to him, so he had to be careful. He was glad he already knew he was gay when he found all this out, he imagined he would have freaked out other wise.

Now Draco found himself standing outside a set of very large gates, with a very large castle standing behind them. He had never seen something so amazing and big. He was scared to enter the building, not knowing anyone in there. Slowly he dragged his feet towards the large doors and entered the grounds, making his way to the front of the building.

There was a lady standing outside waiting for him to make his way up to her. She had a friendly smile upon her face and he quickly finished his trek and stood in front of her.

"You must be Mr. Malfoy. Welcome to Hogwarts school. I am Professor Mcgonagall. Please follow me and I will bring you to the Great Hall to be sorted." She said as she started to open the door. Draco quickly stopped her.

"I'm sorry, but what is this being sorted?" He asked.

"Oh my. Your school was different wasn't it? Well we have four houses, which you will learn more of later. We have a magical hat that you put on your head and it puts you into one of the houses. It is done during dinner on the first day of the year for every first year. You will be a sixth year and this is the first time we have had a transfer from America." She stated.

"Will others be there?" He asked worried.

"Yes I am sorry but everyone is there for dinner and it is customary for everyone in the school to know where one is sorted right when it happens. Now follow me." He did as she asked and walked behind her, looking at everything along the way. He was amazed at how large this school was.

Before they entered the room he took a deep breath, holding back his scent so others wouldn't automatically come to him. He hated not having a mate and hated even more to loose his control over things. The door opened just as he heard the Headmaster there say his name and he followed the professor up the long isle. He felt all eyes on him and felt like running away.

"Now Mr. Malfoy here is a transfer from America. He will be helping Professor Snape with Potions and he will be joining the sixth years in classes and the dorms. Now it is time for him to be sorted. Mr. Malfoy please take a seat on the stool." The Headmaster said as he smiled down at him with a twinkle in his eyes.

Draco walked up the couple steps leading to the stool and sat down. An ordinary wizard hat was placed upon his head and suddenly came to life. He started to hear it speak into his head and he wanted to jump, but didn't want to embarrass himself.

"Well well what have we here, A Malfoy by name but not by blood." The hat started.

"Do you know who my father is?" Draco asked in his head.

"Yes I do but I think It best for you to find out on your own. Now you have ambition like no other but are submissive to a tee. You are loyal to those who are loyal to you and love to gather as much knowledge as you can. You would fit well into all houses but we can only have one. Your parents are from two different houses combining to become one, which shall I pick for you. You loved you mother and can find out a lot about her in her house, but you could also find love and acceptance in your fathers house, Your fathers house it shall be…Gryffindor." was yelled into his head and also across the hall.

He heard clapping and cheering coming from a lot of the house but one, and he had no idea why. He saw questioning looks coming from many of the teachers, confusing him even more. He had no idea where he was supposed to go now, not sure which table belonged to this Gryffindor house at all. Then he saw a boy, tall, slender with pitch black hair and deep green eyes stand up and wave him over.

He quickly got up from the stool and walked over to the boy, who was smiling widely at him.

"Hi my names Harry Potter." The black haired boy said, with a sparkle in his eyes. It made Draco feel safe and welcomed in this new place.

"Hi." He said as he sat down and looked around him at the other faces.

"We didn't think you would be here, you know because you're a Malfoy." Harry continued. Draco looked at him wondering what he was talking about.

"What do you mean" He asked as he grabbed some food.

"Your parents were both Slytherin's. The far table over there." Draco looked over and noticed it was the table that didn't clap, no wonder if they thought the same thing.

"I didn't know that. My mother died when I was younger and my father never told me anything about their time at school." Draco continued eating, not seeing the sad looks he was getting from his new housemates.

"Well we are happy to have you anyway. What was your old school like?" Harry asked. They continued talking about where Draco was from and Harry told him everything he needed to know about the school.

Draco laid in bed that night thankful to have at least one friend here. Harry's friends tried to be nice to him but for some reason the red-heads were cold towards him and his other friend Hermione didn't really know how to act around him. He knew he was going to have a hard time here, but at least he had Harry, and that is where his dreams took him that night, only dreaming about the other boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Draco groaned as he woke up with a slight problem, looking down he could see that the dreams effecting him a lot more than he wanted them to. He quickly made his way into the bathroom, hoping not to be noticed by any of his dorm mates. If any guy saw him like this, with out being able to control his scent, then he would be in trouble. He thanked Merlin he made it to the bathroom with out being noticed and quickly took care of his problem.

When he was done he summoned some clothes and went back to his bed. He watched all the other boys sleep for a bit before heading down to the common room. He hated being new and all he wanted was to be back in America with his friends. He didn't even get to say goodbye and wondered what they thought when he wasn't in classes the next day. He also wondered what the teachers and his old Headmaster would tell them when they started to ask questions.

He hated Lucius right now, for doing this to him. Who cares if he wasn't really his son, he had treated him like he was his whole life until he found out Narcissa cheated. Why couldn't he just push that aside and still treat him like his son. As he sat in front of the fire, tears snuck out of his eyes and down his cheeks. He hated crying, being so weak, it just showed he was truly a submissive.

"Draco are you alright?" Draco jumped off the couch, wiping his face before he turned around and saw Harry standing there. The other boy's clothes were ruffled and his hair was sticking up in all the wrong places, but Draco couldn't help thinking he looked sexy as hell.

"Yeah." Draco cleared his throat. "I'm fine."

"Alright. Well I'm going to go get dressed then I'll join you for breakfast if you don't mind." Harry stated, smiling at him.

"Yeah that's fine. I need help getting to classes today also." Draco said as he sat back down to wait for Harry to get ready. As he was waiting some of the other boys came down and looked at him, whispering. Draco saw Rom coming over to him from the corner of his eye.

"Harry may not know about your family but most of us do Malfoy. I don't know why you came here but stay away from Harry. He is better than you and doesn't need you messing with him." Draco looked at him confused.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I don't know anything about my family really and would never do anything to hurt any of you, even Harry." Draco replied standing in front of the other boy. He was quickly pushed back down on the couch.

"Just stay away from Harry and your stay here will go smoothly, if not we all will make your life here a living hell." Ron stated making Draco look behind the boy and seeing a group of others nodding in agreement.

Draco felt his stomach drop as the threat sank in. He seemed to have already lost his first friend here and he didn't even do anything. Nodding his head in defeat he walked out of the room and around the halls. He didn't know his way around the school and was hoping he would have had Harry to help him get around, now he had no one yet again.

As he walked with his head down he ended up running into something and landing on his ass. He looked up and saw a group of boys around his year with green robes on. He stood and looked at them before trying to move around them. His arm was grabbed and he looked into a pair a curious blue eyes.

"Please let go of me." Draco said as he tried to pull his arm away. Feeling within him to make sure he had his scent under control.

"Your Malfoy right?" The boy asked looking him up and down, making him feel really uncomfortable.

"Yes. Why?" Draco asked pulling his arm again, this time the other boy let go.

"Your parents were in our house and we were very surprised when you didn't get in it too. How can someone from your family background end up as a Gryff?" The boy asked.

"I don't know. I knew nothing of this school when I came here. Now I must go, I have to find my way to my first class." Draco started to walk away, down the stairs knowing his class was in the dungeons.

"Potions correct? Well we have that class to if you want to join us." The boy stated.

"Uh, sure. What's your name?" Draco asked starting to walk again, this time with the others walking with him.

"Names Blaise Zabini. These others are Theo Nott and Adrian Pucey. We're all Slytherins." Blaise stated.

"No offense or anything but doesn't my house hate yours?" Draco asked.

"Yes. But you are a Malfoy and rightfully a Slytherin." Blaise stated and Draco hoped they didn't figure out he wasn't and that his real father, who ever he is, was a Gryffindor like him.

Moments later they were standing outside of the potions class and Draco walked in before the rest. Knowing he had to be early to talk to the professor about his apprenticeship. He saw the man sitting at the front of the room with his head down, looking over some papers. He cleared his throat making the man look up at him.

"Mr. Malfoy nice to see you here relatively on time." The man sneered at him.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't know my way around but some Slytherins helped me." He saw Snape's head snap up at that.

"My house helped you. Hmm, Impressive." Draco just stood in his spot until he was told what to do.

"For today I would like you to make sure the ingredient cabinet is stocked for class, the potions that all the classes are going to be working on is on a sheet of paper inside the door." Draco nodded his head and walked over the where the man was pointing. He was in heaven when he opened the door, this was his comfort zone, Potions.

A half an hour later he was finished, just when the first of his classmates started entering the room. He saw Harry walk in with Ron and look over at him. Draco quickly took a seat at the back and was nervous when Harry started to walk towards him. He looked past him and saw Ron sneering at him and holding his wand, reminding him of what he said before.

"Draco where did you take off to this morning. I came down after getting ready and you weren't there. Did you even eat?" Harry asked.

"I didn't have time. I remembered I had to be here to talk to Professor Snape before class." He bowed his head and looked down at his open book on the table, seeing Harry's feet shift as he stood there.

"How did you find the room. This is one of the hardest to find when your new." Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"The Slytherin's helped me." He heard Harry gasp softly.

"Oh. So you made friends with them?" He heard the anger in Harry's voice and knew this was how he would push him away.

"Yeah. I guess they know my family and wanted to be friends with me no matter what house I am in." Draco looked up and felt pain radiate within him when he saw the look Harry was giving him.

"Well alright. Have fun with your new friends." Harry said before he turned around and walked off. Draco dropped his head to the table and didn't care who was staring at him from the noise it had made.

After class he watched as Harry quickly left the room with Ron by his side, not even sparing him a glance. He knew he was going to have a hard time in his house and he didn't really want to go back there, but he had no choice. As he was leaving he was stopped by Blaise once again.

"You know there is something about you I just can't figure out." The boy stated as they were walking down the hall alone.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked

"Your not like any Malfoy I know of. I heard your father was ruthless and cruel but you seem to be the complete opposite to him."

"Yeah I am. I like to think I am more like my mother than my father." Draco shuttered at using that word for Lucius, but he didn't want anyone knowing that the man really wasn't his father. He liked having at least one person to talk to, even if it was under false pretenses.

"You are just as bloody gorgeous as he is though aren't you." Draco stopped short and looked at the boy. He knew he was hiding his scent, so why was this boy acting like this? Was he just this bold with people he liked?

"What?" Draco asked.

"Oh sorry. I wasn't sure if you were gay or not, but I guess your not." Blaise started to walk again.

"No, I am. I was just surprised. I've never had anyone just come right out and say something like that when they just met me is all." Draco smiled. He would be stupid to shoot this boy down. He was sexy as hell, Tall, thin, Italian tanned skin, beautiful blue bedroom eyes.

"So you wouldn't have a boyfriend already would you?" Blaise asked as he stepped closer to Draco.

"Uh no I don't. How could I, I just got here." He laughed.

"I meant back home. But I'm glad you don't." before he could even say anything else Blaise had his lips on his for a soft kiss. He went to move his hands around the other boy but heard someone swear behind them.

Draco turned around and saw Harry standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face. Draco looked between him and Blaise and he couldn't figure out what to say, but Blaise started to speak before he had the chance.

"Close that mouth Potter, you might catch flies. Isn't that what your muggle friends like to say?" He heard Blaise sneer and he wondered how that boy could be so cruel to someone else.

"Funny Zabini. Well I was just coming back to see if you needed help getting to our next class, but I see Zabini has everything covered." Harry said as he looked at Draco.

"I." He started before he was cut off by Blaise again.

"Yes. I am helping him to his classes today, so run along with your little friends Potter." Harry looked into Draco's eyes for a moment before turning around and leaving him there, gaping after him.

"Why did you just do that?" Draco finally asked as he got his mind situated.

"I'm sorry. I just really don't like him." Blaise stated as he grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him along towards their next class.

"But I have to live with him and all the others, I can't just go around and make them my enemies." Draco responded.

"You already have even though you didn't try. Your last name just makes them hate you. I'm sorry but that is how it is." Blaise looked at him with a sad expression. Draco knew it was true but he really didn't want Harry to hate him, just keep his distance.

"Let's just get to class and then we can talk about that great kiss afterwards." Blaise laughed as Draco blushed, making his way into the next class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Draco knew that Blaise wasn't his mate, he could just feel it within him when ever the boy touched him. He was just having some fun, being a new kid was hard and why not let yourself take comfort in a sexy boy. He however hated that Blaise hated Harry, but he knew being around him would keep Harry away, and in turn keep Ron off his back.

He was sitting in his common room at the end of is first week of classes, work spread out in front of him on the floor. He heard people coming down the stairs from the dorm and slightly turned his head to see who it was. Harry, Ron and Seamus walked down laughing, stopping when they saw him sitting there. Harry whispered something to Ron, making the red head scowl over at Draco, hand moving to his wand in a threatening manor.

He watched as Ron and Seamus left the common room and Harry walked over to him. He tried to ignore the boy by keeping his eyes on his work. He felt the other boy standing behind him, watching. It made him nervous and he almost lost control over his scent for some reason.

"Would you please not stand behind me Harry?" He asked, not looking up to see what Harry did.

"Draco why are you hanging around the Slytherins so much?" Harry asked not moving from behind him.

"They have befriended me. Why shouldn't I be friends with those who are nice to me?" Draco asked, continuing to work on the papers in front of him.

"I think they are just using you. I thought I was your friend that first day, what happened?" Draco took a deep breath before turning around and answering.

When he did turn around he made contact with Harry's eyes and almost didn't speak. The intensity of the look went right to his stomach, he flinched and shook himself before finally finding the words to say.

"I know you were, and I'm thankful that you were. Some people don't find it… appropriate that I am friends with you, I'm sorry." Draco replied seeing the confusion flicker in Harry's eyes.

"Who the Slytherins. Well tell them you can be friends with you ever you want to be friends with." Harry's confusion turned to anger and Draco had to hold himself back.

"It wasn't them, and your right I can befriend who ever I want to, and I befriended them." Draco turned around and gathered his papers into a pile, getting ready to head off to his dorm.

"Then who was it that doesn't want us to be friends?" Draco was about to respond when the door opened and their head of house stood before them.

"Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape would like to see you in his rooms now." She told him, he nodded his head and glanced at Harry before he made his way down to the Dungeons.

"Yes Professor Snape?" He asked as he entered the teachers rooms.

"Please sit down Mr. Malfoy." He stated. Draco promptly took a seat in front of the man and placed his hands on the desk.

"I have been watching you this past week and I find some thing rather interesting." Draco tilted his head in question.

"You have creature blood in you." Draco's eyes widened and tried to figure out how this man knew. "I know many things, the advantages of being a potions master. I thought something was off and slipped you a potion to revel what it was and I learned from that. Now what kind of creature are you?" The man asked.

"Werewolf, but I don't transform, it is from my father." Draco stated not wanting to be kicked out of school.

"Your father was not a wolf Mr. Malfoy, I knew your father well in school, and your mother." Draco dropped his head at this.

"Lucius is not my father." He heard Snape move from behind his desk.

"Then who is?"

"I don't know. Father said he didn't know, that mother didn't give a name in her letter. That is why I am here, father doesn't want anything to do with me and mother is dead." Draco looked up into Snape's eyes.

"Well, I guess we will just have to find out. Do you know anything about your father at all?" Draco was surprised.

"Why do you want to help me? I thought not being Lucius son would change how people saw me." He stated.

"Then why haven't you informed your house. You don't want to be looked at differently and I don't blame you. Now the information you know." Snape said again

"Only that he was a were wolf, bitten when he was a kid and the hat said he was in Gryffindor. I asked the hat to tell me but it won't give up the information, said I had to learn on my own."

"I see. Well there was only one werewolf student I knew about when your mother attended here. He is the assistant Care of Magical Creatures teacher." Draco's head snapped up and looked at Snape.

"Mr. Lupin. I haven't had that class yet but everyone talks about him. Could he be my father?" Draco let the hope show as he spoke and he knew he shouldn't have false hopes like that.

"I don't know, but he may know who is if he is not. Doesn't hurt to ask." Severus stated. "Go, He should be out on the grounds now." Severus smiled as Draco ran out of the room.

As Draco made it out of the castle he slowed down, seeing Lupin standing by the lake. He moved slowly over to the man, letting his scent escape, if he was his father he would know by that alone. He saw the man stiffen a moment before he reached him and then turn around, locking eyes with each other.

"Professor Lupin. Can I speak with you?"

"Of course Mr. Malfoy." Remus sat down on the grass and patted next to him, for Draco to sit down.

"You knew my Mother and Father right?" He asked, seeing Remus stiffen at the question.

"Yes I did. I knew your mother better than your father. Why?"

"My mother had an affair and bore a child by another man. I was wondering if you knew anything of this."

"She what? Oh gods." Remus jumped up from the spot he was sitting and paced the ground.

"Are you alright Mr. Lupin? Draco asked making Remus stop and look at him.

"You're the child aren't you?" Remus asked making Draco nod in return.

"How could she not tell me. Oh god all these years and I have a pup. I should have known from your scent." Remus was upon him in seconds hugging him to his body.

"I hid my scent. So you are my father?" Draco asked pulling away from the embrace.

"Your mother and I loved each other, but she was arranged to Marry Lucius. Her parents would have forbidden it anyway if they found out I was a werewolf. They moved away shortly after they married and I never heard from her again. Where is she?" Remus asked making Draco drop his head.

"They had moved to America and she died when I was younger. I'm sorry. I didn't even know Lucius wasn't my father until recently. He sent me away when he found out, that is why I am here."

"Oh pup. You have me now. We will go get this situated tomorrow with the ministry. You are my pup and I want you to have my name." Draco smiled, happy to get rid of the Malfoy stigma, the only thought going around his head however was how Blaise and the Slytherins would act towards him now.

Everyone knew that Remus was a wolf, would they just assume his was also. He could just prove them wrong by showing him self everywhere on a full moon, then they would think he wasn't one. He can continue to hide his scent and not worry about being found out.

"Have you found you mate?" Remus asked as they walked back to the castle.

"No. I have a boyfriend but I know he isn't the one. I don't even know if he likes me for me or my last name. I guess I'll find out once I change it huh." He saw Remus look at him with sympathy.

"I'm sorry. It will be hard at first with everyone knowing what I am, but you are strong, I can sense it. I help you get threw it." Draco smiled at the man, just happy to find his father.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Draco was beaming, him and Remus just returned to school from the ministry and his last name was now officially Lupin, Draco Lupin. He liked the sound of it better than Malfoy. Now he could go through the rest of this life not being judged by his last name or what his family had done. He didn't care about the stigma of having a werewolf as a father, at least his father was a good man.

He sat in Potions, in the back by himself. He told Blaise he needed to be alone for a little while and the boy looked t him funny before giving him a kiss and walking to the front of the room. Draco waited until Severus would call on him, he talked to him before class and wanted him to ask him a question, but using his new last name when he did. He wanted to gage the reactions of the people in the room.

He didn't want to sit with Blaise because he was afraid of his reaction the most. He knew the only reason the boy wanted to be with him was because of his last name, but he hoped he was wrong. The class went by slowly, Severus calling upon people that were paying attention, then it happened.

"Mr. Lupin can you please tell us why Mr. Potter is wrong." Draco raised his head at the question, and cursed himself because he wasn't paying attention. Maybe that was why Severus did it, to throw him and everyone else off for a few moments.

He saw everyone looking around the room for the person their teacher called, he heard whispers coming from all directions. Draco took a deep breath before answering the question, his stomach in knots as he started.

"I'm sorry sir, I wasn't paying attention." He felt his face flush as ever head snapped to the back and looked at him.

Blaise had his mouth hanging open and his eyes narrowed, Harry's head was tilted to the side in consideration. Everyone else just looked confused before Snape called back their attention.

"Alright Mr. Lupin see me after class please." Draco breathed a sigh of relief, silently thanking Severus for doing that. He didn't want to face everyone right when they left the room, this way it gave him time before entering the masses.

Once the class was dismissed he waited for everyone to leave before walking to the front. He smiled at Severus before taking his seat, watching the other man flip through the papers upon his desk.

"So how are you feeling after letting them know?" The man asked not looking up from the papers.

"Afraid. I don't know how they are going to act now. I'm also happy that they do know." He responded.

After sitting there for a couple of minutes he figured he could leave the room with out being bombarded by everyone. When he opened the door his heart dropped at seeing Blaise standing there waiting for him with a smirk on his face.

"So you're the child of a wolf?" The boy asked stepping closer to Draco, making him back away.

"Yes I am. Just found out actually." He replied, hand resting on his wand just in case.

"Why didn't you keep your last name? Do you understand what everyone will think of you now?" Blaise asked

"Yes and I don't care. Does this effect us?" Draco asked tilting his head to the side and taking in Blaise' reactions.

"Yes, I'm sorry to say it does. I can't be seen dating a wolf." Blaise replied. Draco smiled at this answer.

"Great. I would have had to leave you sooner or later anyway. Being a wolf means I have a mate, and you are not it." Draco spat out, slightly angry, moving down the hall to get away from the other boy.

"So you knew you were just going to leave me anyway, you used me?" Blaise sounded pissed and Draco pulled his wand out.

"I didn't use you. I liked you a lot and thought maybe it could work out anyway. That was until I realized you were only with me because I was a Malfoy. So now I'm glad I changed my name and see the truth now. Have a good life Blaise." Draco walked away, leaving Blaise behind, angry and planning.

Draco stood outside of the portrait leading into his common room, afraid to go inside. He knew they all hated him being in this house with them, because of the Malfoy name. Now he couldn't help but think of what they were going to say now because he was a Lupin. He didn't want any of these people to be his friends, other than Harry. He was the only one to show him friendship when he first got here, even as a Malfoy.

He slowly pushed open the portrait, after giving the password, and walked into the crowed room. All voices stopped as he stood there, looking at everyone. Ron was the first one to come up to him and he quickly looked around for Harry. The other boy was no where to be seen and his heart dropped at this.

"Just because you change your name doesn't change where you come from." Ron spat out.

"I didn't think it would." Draco replied, somewhat grateful they all still felt the same towards him.

"Good. Just as long as we are clear on you staying away from Harry and the rest of us." He looked around and saw everyone nod in agreement. He wondered where all this hostility was coming from. Draco nodded in return and backed back out of the room.

When he reached the hall he leaned his back against the wall and slid down it. He now knew he was the outcast of the school. He knew before being new would be hard but he didn't think it would be like this. He stood suddenly and ran off to write his friends in America.

As soon as he was in the owlery he sent off a load of letters with his owl, telling him he would get plenty of rest and treats when he arrived where he was going. He only hoped his friends there would write back, he needed someone desperately to understand him.

Looking out at the school grounds he saw his father walking around and quickly ran threw the school to go and see him. He needed to comfort his father could give him and he needed to know he was loved by someone.

"Dad….Dad he yelled as he ran across the grounds and stopped, breathing heavy in front of his father.

"Are you alright Draco?" Remus asked and Draco felt strong arms wrap around him as he sank to the ground.

"I hate it here. I want to go back to America. Can I go back please." Draco looked up into Remus' eyes and pleaded.

"I'm sorry Draco, but you know you can't. You have to finish school and helping Severus in potions helps pay for you to do that." Remus stated.

"I know. I just miss my friends. I'm so alone here."

"What happened to your boyfriend." Draco dropped his head.

"He was only with me because I was a Malfoy." He didn't want to hurt his father telling him that.

"So because you are a Lupin he doesn't want to be with you? I'm so sorry son. We cn change it back if you want."

"No. I want to be a Lupin. You are my father." Draco looked at him.

"Alright. Well it is getting late now and you should head to bed. I'll walk with you back to the common room." Remus smiled as he helped Draco off the ground. They walked in comfortable silence all the way up to the tower and Remus gave Draco a hug before he left.

When Draco walked into the common room he saw Ron and Harry playing chess in the corner. He quietly made his way to the stairs hopeing they wouldn't see him, but of course luck was against him.

"Draco." He heard Harry call over.

"Hey." He replied as he turned around. Harry was standing up and walking towards him.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted before. I know you can be friends with who ever you want and I just hope we can still be friends." Draco looked over Harry's shoulder at Ron and saw the boy sneering at him.

"I understand Harry. I'm not upset really. I just need some time alone alright." He replied looking into Harry's eyes and trying to tell him about Ron, but knowing it wouldn't come across. He bolted up the stairs moments later and dove into bed.

The next couple of days went by in a blur. Draco avoided everyone and bolted out of classes right when the bell went off, trying to get away from everyone as fast as possible. At dinner and owl flew over head and dropped a letter in front of him and he tore it open. A smile spread across his face as he read it and he jumped up, running out of the room.

He waited outside the headmaster's office for the man to let him in. Once inside he sat down and thrust the letter into the man's hands. He watched as the twinkle in the man's eye gleamed and he looked back at him.

"So, is it possible. Can Marcus come here and visit for a little bit since his classes are done." His friend was in his final year over in America and he choose to graduate early. He wrote Draco back wanting to see if it would be alright for him to come visit.

"I don't see why not. He won't be able to attend your classes. We will have to provide you with a separate room for the two of you two while he is here." Draco smiled at this, thankful that he wouldn't have to share with Ron and the others any longer.

He ran from the office and to the owlery to let Marcus know he could get a port key from the American ministry and come as soon as possible. He was so excited that he didn't see the boy standing in the shadows as he scent radiated from him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter contains Non-con (Rape), Slash (Male/Male) sexual content. If you do not like either of these than please do not read. **

**Chapter 5:**

Draco heard shuffling come from behind him and he quickly turned around, he saw a shadow move towards him and quickly backed into the wall, realizing he had let his scent get out of control. He quickly rained it in but realized it was too late, who ever it was in the dark already had enough and was trying to get to him. He tried scooting around against the wall, but the other person stopped him, pointing their wand at him. He quickly drew his out and was about to disarm the other person, but they got to it first. His wand flew into the other persons hands as they started to laugh.

Draco squinted in the dark, trying to figure out who it was but still couldn't tell. It was too dark in the room and he now wished he had not come up here at night. He desperately wanted out of there and prayed that something good would happen. As his luck would have it, he was stuck. He felt a sharp pain hit him in the stomach, making him buckle over in pain as the other person advanced on him.

He was forced to the ground, on his stomach and he felt the other person kneeling behind him. He tried scrambling away while turning his head to see who it was. He was unsuccessful with both, he still couldn't see and the person forced him back to the ground.

"Stay the fuck still and this won't hurt, Merlin you smell exquisite." He felt the other persons face upon his neck, smelling him. Draco let out a sob while he still tried to move away.

"Please, don't do this. Please." Draco pleaded as tears ran down his face. He heard the boy laugh behind him.

"I am going to enjoy this." Draco felt his pants and boxer rip off his body as the boy held his hands over his head, he yelled out in pain as the boy pushed three finger into his ass as hard as he could. Draco was not a virgin, but he had only had one other experience in this department, and it was a lot slower and gentler than this.

His mind drifted to that person and he tried to block out the pain he was now feeling as the boy behind him proceeded to scissor those fingers, stretching him. He felt painful nips to the back of his neck and his shoulder, crying out when the boy bit hard enough for him to bleed.

"Oh your screams are such a turn on, I can't wait to hear the sounds coming out of you when I take you." Draco whimpered even more, not wanting this boy inside him at all. He felt the finger rip out of him as he heard the fabric of the boys pants start to move.

"Please no. Please stop." Draco cried out, praying to Merlin the boy would grow a heart. He clenched his teeth, trying to keep the scream in when the boy plunged into his body. He tried and tried but it didn't work, he felt him self stretch even more as the scream tore from his body and his head hit the floor, hard.

"Oh wow, I knew you would feel good but this is beyond what I imagined. You are so tight, squeezing my cock just right." The boy said as he pounded harder and faster into Draco's body.

Draco's head was pulled back by his hair as the boy bit into his neck once again, marking him, making it seemed like he was taken. He whimpered at this idea, knowing that if his mate sees this, they would walk right away from him. He cried out in pain as the boy pounded into him, hitting his prostate every so often. The spot that was supposed to cause him pleasure was doing the exact opposite. Hurting every time it was hit by the intrusion.

"Ahhhhh. Your going to make me cum. I'm going to fill you up." The boy screamed behind him and as Draco felt the boy release his seed inside of him, Draco couldn't help but cry out. The moment the boy pulled out of his body, Draco tried to turn his head to see who it was. He felt his head pressed down into the ground as the boy leaned over him.

"You will never know who I am, I am so glad it was dark when I smelt your scent. I'll have you again Draco, your mine now." The boy licked his neck before he slammed Draco's head to the ground, causing him to go dizzy and black out.

Draco awoke some time later in a puddle of his own blood and the other boys sperm. He slowly got dressed, feeling ashamed of himself and curled up into a ball on the other side of the room. He refused to go outside of these walls until he could calm down, he just didn't know how long it would take him.

Moments later an owl arrived for him and he wondered exactly how long he had been up in this room. He opened the letter and faintly smiled when he saw it was from Marcus. The older boy was coming to visit the next day, he would arrive by port key. He told Draco that he had placed a spell on his own owl so he would arrive shortly after he sent him out, that way Draco would get the message faster.

Draco lifted himself off the floor and started to walk down to his dad chamber. He wanted to let him know what happened and that his friend would be there. He was happy that he would be getting a room away from the other boy's in a days time, but he wasn't sure how he would survive the next several hours. Every time he walked by another boy he would jump, not knowing if that was the one who had just raped him.

By the time he reached his dads rooms he was a nervous wreak. When the door opened and he saw Remus standing there, Draco couldn't help but throw his arms around the men and cry.

"Draco what is wrong? Where have you been, I've been so worried about you." Remus asked as he brought Draco into his rooms and sat on the couch with him.

"I can't talk about it. Can you just search my memories, Please?" Draco pleaded, looking into his dads eyes. Remus nodded his head and pointed his wand at Draco's forehead. Moments later Remus pulled back and was crying.

"Oh my god. Do you know who it is? I couldn't tell it was dark." Remus asked.

"No, I tried and tried to see but I couldn't. I'm so freaked out every time I walk by another boy. I don't want any of them touching me." Draco responded.

"Well I'm taking you to the nurse. We are going to have you checked out right now. Make sure there is nothing going on from what happened." Remus stated.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"Make sure you didn't catch anything, make sure your not….not pregnant." Remus stated.

"Crap. God please no." Draco was freaking out hoping to god he wasn't. He didn't want a child, he didn't want to be pregnant unless he was with his mate.

Moments later he found himself sitting on one of the beds in the Hospital wing awaiting his results. The nurse came back with a smile on her face and he hoped that it was good news.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, you seem perfectly healthy. You didn't catch anything and you are not pregnant. You how ever do have some tears and I want you to take this potion so you will heal properly." She handed him a potion and he took it right away, smiling that he was going to be physically alright.

"Well at least you will have your friend here tomorrow and he will protect you." Remus stated, smiling at Draco.

"Yeah if he find out who did this he will kill them. He is over protective of me." Draco blushed and looked down at his hands.

"Oh and why would that be?" Remus asked smirking at him.

"He was my boyfriend before I was forced to move. We broke it off before I left." Draco stated.

"If he your mate?" Remus asked

"No, I don't think so. I wish he was, he has always treated me right. I'm just glad I'll be able to see him for a bit." Draco smiled, thinking of everything he missed about the older boy.

"Well let's get you to your Common room to get some rest before tomorrow. Go to your classes and I'm sure he will find you when he gets here." Remus smiled seeing his son happy for a moment, he knew he was going to have a hard time recovering from the situation, but he knew he was also strong and would pull through.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I received a review and I will write what I wrote back to that person. They did not like the rape part in the last chapter and thought I was taking rape lightly. I am sorry for those of you who feel this way, but I write rape scenes in some of my stories to help me cope with what happened to me in the past. I do not take Rape lightly and never will. Draco has not been hit with the blunt of what happened yet and will start to feel the effects mentally from the ordeal. I know when it happened to me it took me about a week before I broke down completely. So once again I am sorry if those types of things effect you, it also effects me when I am writing. That is one reason why I put a warning at the top of the chapter in an authors note. **

**Chapter 6:**

Draco was sitting in the Great Hall during lunch when the large doors opened up and a figure walked in. He was sitting at the farthest end of the table, as far away from everyone as possible. He couldn't help the grin that plastered his face when he saw who was standing there and quickly stood to greet the older boy.

"Marcus!" He shouted from his table.

"Draco, there you are." Marcus moved the rest of the way over and wrapped his arms around him. Draco felt safe in those arms and didn't want to let go. After what had happened to him he didn't think he would let anyone other than Remus or Marcus hold him again.

"I am so glad you are here Marcus." Draco whispered into his ear as he held on tightly.

"Draco what's wrong?" The older boy asked as he pulled away and looked into his eyes. Draco couldn't help it, he started crying and started to move out of the Great Hall.

Draco didn't see the jealous look come across Harry's face or the outraged one of another boy. Draco quickly dragged Marcus up the flights of stairs and towards their room, ignoring his questions along the way. He didn't want anyone to hear what he had to say and he needed a safe place to be. Once they were safely in their room he sat upon his bed and looked at the other boy.

"I….I was raped the other day….right after I sent your letter." Draco brought his hands to his face and tried to stop the tears.

"Oh god Draco. Are you alright? Who did it? I'll kill them." Marcus ranted on as he sat next to Draco and wrapped his arms around him.

"I don't know. I really don't. Merlin I wish I did. I feel so dirty and ashamed at what happened. I can't even look at the other guys around here anymore, thinking it might be him." Draco was shaking violently from the thoughts running in his head. He still hadn't fully processed what had happened and he really didn't want to. He wanted to continue to feel numb to it all.

"We will find out who did this. Have you looked at the memories of it, told anyone?" Marcus asked.

"I showed my dad, he couldn't tell who it was either, it was to dark."

"Your dad? You found out who he is?" Marcus asked him, holding him close and kissing the top of his head.

"Yes. His name is Remus Lupin. I got my last name changed to his also. I'm not longer a Malfoy." Draco said quietly, thinking maybe if he was this never would have happened to him.

"That's fantastic Draco. I'm happy for you to have found him. Have you made any friends here?"

"No, not really. I made one but the rest of my house hates me and threatened me, told me to stay away from him. All because of my last name. I thought it would change some what after I changed it to Lupin, but it's just as bad." Draco laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"It'll get better. Have you found your mate?"

"Nope. How can I when everyone hates me. It's no use. I'll always be alone." Draco rolled onto his side, covering half his face.

"No Draco you will always have me." Marcus ran a hand in Draco's hair making Draco close his eyes.

"That feels good. Why would you want me when you live all the way back home? You know your not my mate and what will happen when I do find them. I couldn't do that to you Marcus. I care about you too much to do that." Draco turned his head to look at him for a moment.

"I know Draco. You know I love you, I would do anything for you. You should rest now, you've been through so much." Draco drifted off to sleep, feeling Marcus play with his hair and letting all his worries go away for just the moment.

Marcus stood up when he knew Draco was fast asleep and left the room. He looked around at where he was and decided he needed to find Draco's dad. He walked around aimlessly for several moments before he ran into a few red headed kids and a dark haired kid..

"Excuse me. Would you know where I could find a Remus Lupin?" He asked.

"Aren't you the kid that left the Great Hall with Malfoy?" One red head snarled at him, making him stand up straighter in defense.

"You mean Draco Lupin. Yes. He's my friend. Now where can I find Remus?" He asked again, staring the boys right in the eyes.

"He should be outside around the lake right now, I'll take you." The dark haired one stated, getting protests from the rest that were standing around.

"Thank you..ah.." Marcus looked at the boy.

"Harry." The boy replied.

"Names Marcus. Thank you. I really need to talk to him as soon as I can." Marcus stated walking next to Harry as they walked towards the front doors.

"So, how long have you known Draco?" Harry asked, keeping his face forward.

"Years. He is a couple years younger then me but we became friends in school back in America." Marcus answered, watching Harry's face.

"So you two were close then?" Harry inquired.

"Yes. We dated for three years, up until he had to move here." Marcus saw Harry flinch at the last statement and saw his face grow red. Marcus smiled having an idea that Harry might have been slightly jealous.

"So are you friends with Draco. It seems the others don't like him very much." Marcus stated.

"I thought I was his friend. We got alone great when he first got here. Now it's like he is avoiding me." Harry responded, letting out a hefty sigh.

"Well keep trying. He'll pull through. He's had to deal with a lot in the last several months, he needs a friend." Marcus told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you two planning on getting back together?" Harry asked, turn his head slightly to look him in the eyes.

"No. I don't think so. I love him but things are complicated."

"Oh. Alright. Well if you go out these doors you'll see the lake and Remus should be out there."

"Thank you Harry. Don't give up on Draco. Try to find out why he won't talk to you." Marcus smiled somehow knowing this was the friend that Draco was talking about, that he was threatened to stay away from. He also felt like the red heads had something to do with it and he would talk to Draco later to find out.

Right now he made his way to the lake after saying good bye to Harry. He noticed a tall man with sandy blonde hair walking around the lake. He quickly made his way over to the man, hoping to talk to him about what had happened to Draco.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Draco awoke in the room alone, he looked around for Marcus and couldn't help but feel abandoned. He threw the blankets off his fully clothed body and groaned when he saw the time. He missed a couple of his classes and couldn't afford to miss any more. He quickly ran down and stopped in front of Potions, taking a deep breath before entering the room.

He spotted Harry sitting in the front and felt a pull, making him want to go up and sit with him. He knew he couldn't, mostly because he was already surrounded, but also because he didn't want to cause any more problems. So he took the open seat at the back of the room and saw one of Blaise' friends right next to him.

"Hey Draco, long time no talk to." the boy said.

"Hey Adrian." He nodded at the other boy, feeling nervous all of a sudden and not know why.

"So what happened with you and Blaise. I haven't seen you two together." Adrian asked as he moved his chair closer.

"Um. We broke it off." Draco hoped the moving of the chair was only so the other boy could here him when he whispered.

"That sucks. I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe we can hang out sometime. I miss having you around." He felt the other boys hand land on his leg and he jumped. Making his chair scrape against the floor and everyone look back at him.

He felt his face turn red and he apologized for the interruption. Draco sat back down, not wanting to draw any more attention to himself and side glanced at Adrian. He saw the boy smirking and couldn't help but want to run away.

Marcus was down by the lake, now sitting with Remus. He so far found out that Draco had pulled himself away from every one here and Remus was thinking it had to do with that red headed kid. He also told Marcus that Draco had tried to become friends with Harry and suddenly stopped trying.

He also found out about Blaise quick change of heart and how it really didn't effect Draco the way it should have. He knew Blaise was not his mate but still being pushed away like that by someone should have hurt more.

Now he was worried about how Draco was going to deal with what just happened to him and he was thankful for Marcus being there. He hoped that Marcus could help Draco with everything and find out who his mate is.

"I know this may sound selfish but I sort of hope that he doesn't find his mate. I will help him however if that person is here. I love your son and want the best for him. It will just be hard to have to finally give him up when he does find that person." Marcus stated.

"I can see you love him very much. I don't see why you are not his mate, but we have to understand that the person that is, will be right for him." Remus stated.

"Like Draco's mom was for you?" Marcus stated.

" I never told Draco this but Narcissa wasn't my mate. I may have lead him to believe she was, but she wasn't. I loved her very much and I think that is why she left, because she knew that if I found my mate it wouldn't have worked in the end anyway." Remus told him.

"Wow. Have you ever found your mate?"

"No, I haven't. I gave up long ago in finding them. I was truly in love with Narcissa and it killed me that she left. I couldn't deal with much after that. Every time I thought about finding that person, I would always think they would just end up leaving me too."

"I'm sorry Remus. We'll I promise that I will do everything I can to help out Draco. I hate seeing him hurt and I will stick by him until he tell me to get lost." Marcus laughed, hoping that it wouldn't be too soon.

Draco quickly fled the potions room, hoping to run into Marcus. He didn't get to far when he heard someone call his name. Thinking it was Marcus he turned around and saw Adrian running to catch up to him.

"Hey Draco did you want to work on the potions assignment together?" The boy asked.

"I'm going to look for my friend right now sorry." Draco replied trying to walk away but Adrian stepped closer to him.

" You smell exquisite." He heard Adrian say as he leaned in closer to Draco. Then shacking his head he began to walk away. Draco froze at the words before he turned to the other boy.

"What….what did you just say?" Draco asked.

"Nothing important. I'll see you later Draco." Adrian winked and walked off.

Draco felt like his body was ice cold. The images of what had happened to him flashed into his mind. He cried out and dropped to his knees, hearing those words flow out of his attackers mouth. His body started to shake and he jumped when he felt someone wrap their arms around him.

"Draco calm down. It's me Marcus." Draco turned his head to the side slightly and saw the worried look on his friends face.

He stopped moving and let the comforting feeling of his friends arms engulf him. He felt like he was going to get sick, the realization of who did this hit him like a bad hex. He felt the other boys hands all over his body again, like it was happening all over and he couldn't shake the feeling.

"Draco what's wrong, what happened?" Marcus frantically asked.

"I….I know." Draco whispered.

"Know what?" Marcus asked as he lifted Draco's face so he was looking into his eyes.

"Who raped me." Marcus eyes widened in surprise and he wrapped Draco back up into his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Marcus carried Draco up to the infirmary and waited until the nurse gave him a potion to calm down. He wanted to know who hurt Draco and why they would do such a thing to him. He couldn't understand how anyone at this school could treat him like crap with out getting to know him. He knew it was always hard to transfer to a new school, but he never thought Draco would have this much trouble, if he did he would have done everything he could to have kept him in America.

He watched as Draco slowly opened his eyes and stared right into Marcus' eyes. Marcus smiled reaching a hand over to cup Draco's cheek. Draco leaned into the touch, loving the gentleness Marcus showed him. Draco couldn't help himself, he turned his head to the side and moved closer to Marcus, gently placing his lips upon his. He wanted to feel the familiarity of his touch, the love that came from his friend. He wished deep down that Marcus was his mate.

Marcus gave in to the kiss for a moment, wanting nothing more than to be able to claim Draco as his. Once his mind came back into control he quickly pulled away, leaving his hand on Draco's cheek.

"Draco you know I love you, but we both know I am not your mate. God I wish I was, I would treat you the way you deserve. It hurts to know that you will never be mine again and I don't need it to be any harder." Marcus stated, watching as Draco broke down.

"I just want my life back. I want to back to America, I want to forget everything from over here." Draco cried.

"What about your dad. Would you leave him behind, now knowing what you do?" Marcus asked.

"He would be the only thing I would miss. I just can't any more. I can't walk these halls and go to classes knowing how many people hate me. Seeing that thing that raped me. I just can't handle it." Draco leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

"Draco we need to know who raped you. You said in the hall that you knew who it was. What happened to get you to know?" Marcus asked, not really wanting to make Draco bring anything up, but knowing they needed to know.

"I was hit on by Adrian Pucey today, twice. The second time he said something that my attacker did. I never told anyone what he said. I know it is him, I just know." Draco stated as he looked at Marcus.

Marcus clenched his fists and wanted to go find the fucking twerp that dared do this to Draco. Now he knew a name and all he needed was a face to go with it. Right when he was about to stand up Remus came around the curtain that was drawn and placed a hand on Marcus' shoulder.

"I will handle it Marcus. Stay here." Remus stated as he walked away, but of course Marcus couldn't listen and quickly kissed Draco on the head and ran after the other man.

He followed Remus all the way down to the dungeons and saw him knock on a door. Another man with dark hair answer and listen to Remus for a moment. The two of them then proceeded down the hall towards another, larger, door and entered it. Marcus quickly slipped in behind them before the door closed and watched as they walked up to one of the boys, who was laughing among the rest.

"Professor Snape what are you doing here." A tanned kid asked as he stood up.

"Blaise it is non of your concern. We need Mr. Pucey here to follow us." Snape said as he pointed to one of the other boys, who's face paled quickly.

"Mr. Pucey if you will." Snape stated. The boy stood up and glanced at Remus then started to walk towards the door.

All three men stopped when they saw Marcus standing just inside the door. He glared at the boy before Remus walked up to him. His rage slowly subsided when the other man placed a hand on his shoulder, whispering for him to follow them but stay calm.

He nodded his head as he followed them around the school and to the top floor. He realized this was the headmasters office the moment they walked in. He stood at the back of the room as the other two men explained to the headmaster why they were there. Pucey looking as if he wanted to flee, but couldn't move from under Snape's hand.

"Well Adrian take the potion then we will ask you the questions." Marcus watched as the boy took a truth potion and waited for the punk to admit what he did.

"Now my boy, did you attack Mr. Malfoy?" The headmaster asked.

"Yes." It took everything Marcus had to not go and attach at that moment.

"Why?" The next question was.

"He smelled so good, I couldn't help myself. I had been following him around, wanting to talk to him. When I was in the tower he just smelled devine. I couldn't help but want him even more. He wanted it, I know he did." Adrian tried to defend himself with.

"You sick twisted fuck." Marcus stated, his anger no longer in control. He almost made it to the boy before he was held back by Remus.

"Marcus, I would love to tear him apart my self for what he did to Draco, but we can't. We have to let the Aurors deal with him. He will be sent away for this don't you worry." Remus tried to reassure him.

"Mr. Flint please calm down. The aurors have been listening in and are on their way. You two may leave." The headmaster stated.

Marcus was pulled out of the room by Remus and led back to the infirmary to Draco. The boy was sitting there waiting for them to return. His face broke into a smile seeing them both walk in.

"Good you didn't do anything stupid. I was so worried you would be thrown out of here after you left. I know how you can get." Draco stated, raising his hand towards Marcus.

Marcus grabbed it and was pulled down into a kiss that he didn't want to pull away from. He gave in, forgetting Remus was there and pulled Draco's face closer and he passionately kissed back. A small moan escaped Draco then Remus cleared his throat.

"Boys if you will please stop that." Remus stated with a look warning Marcus.

"Sorry dad." Draco stated smiling at the man.

Marcus felt ashamed at what he just did. He really didn't want to let his emotions get involved but he couldn't help it. He wanted Draco to be his so badly. He looked between the two for a few moments before deciding he needed to leave.

"I have to go for a walk. Need to calm down before I do something stupid." He smiled at Draco before he smiled and nodded at him. Walking out of the room he couldn't help but look back as the two left there were talking.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am so so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have been really sick all week with a migraine and just got a new medicine for it and it is working great now that it has kicked in. so here is the next chapter and I hope to be able to add more every day. I will be going back sometime in the future to fix the minor mistakes with spelling in this story once it is finished. Sorry about those by the way. I try to fix them as I go, but sometimes things get by me.**

**Chapter 9:**

"Draco what do you think you are doing with Marcus? You are going to break that boy's heart when you find your mate." Remus scolded Draco when Marcus left the infirmary.

"I can't help it. I love him dad. I always have. I know he isn't my mate, but something inside me calls out to him. I need him, I just do. I don't want to ever let him go. I know I'll end up breaking his heart, but is it so wrong of me to want him right now when I don't have my mate by my side?" Draco hung his head in shame, knowing deep down that it was wrong.

"I'm sorry Draco but it is. You know it. You have to let him go. I never told you this, but your mother wasn't my mate. I think that is the reason why she left and married Lucius when she was with you. She knew that eventually I would find my mate and she would be heart broken. She just never knew I never found that person." Remus finally admitted to Draco.

"Oh god Dad. I'm so sorry. What if that happens to me. What if I push Marcus away because I'm so afraid of breaking his heart if I ever find my mate, but in the end I never do. I love him. I don't want to push him away." Draco felt himself start to cry, he didn't want to loose Marcus, he wanted to keep him right next to him.

"You have to decide what you want to do Draco. It is only something you can decide. I choose to stay with Narcissa, but she choose to leave me." Remus sighed at this, knowing he could have tried harder to keep her with him.

"Can you go find Marcus and ask him to please come back so I can speak with him." Draco asked, knowing what he wanted.

Remus nodded and walked out of the room. Moments later the door opened and Draco sat up, thinking it was Marcus, but sank back down into the bed when he saw Harry there. He reeled his scent back in, just in case.

"Hey. I heard you were here and wanted to make sure you were alright. I also heard about Adrian." Harry stated.

"Well you have heard a lot. How did you hear all of this?" Draco asked.

"Your friend found me. Marcus, I think his name is." Harry said.

"Why would Marcus tell you all of this?" Draco tilted his head to the side in consideration.

"I don't know. He also told me that he thought that some of my friends were keeping you from being friends with me. He said he thought that you were afraid to let your self be close to me. I don't want that. I thought we were hitting it off great when you first got here Draco. I would like to be friends." Harry grabbed Draco's hand and heat flared up Draco's arm.

He quickly pulled his arm away, he knew what this meant and he didn't want it. Not now, not when he had Marcus here with him. His head was spinning and his scent was trying to reach out to Harry. He was trying to fight it back and make it stay inside. He saw Harry's face contort into confusion as he looked into his eyes.

"Are you alright Draco?" Harry reached out and gently touched Draco's shoulder making Draco moan at the touch.

"Don't touch me." He snapped, making Harry tear his hand quickly away from him. "I'm sorry Harry. I want to be friends with you but I just can't right now. Please leave. Tell Marcus to get in here." He watched as Harry ran from the room and sighed when his body finally settled down.

Marcus came running into the room and over to the bed looking him over. He ran his hand through Draco's hair, soothing his nerves and placing a kiss to his forehead, before sitting down in a chair next to him.

"You found your mate didn't you?" Marcus asked looking him in the eyes.

"No. I didn't." Draco tried to lie.

"You did. Don't lie to me. I thought he was, just the way you would talk about him sometimes. How you would wish you could be closer to him. I just knew." Marcus hung his head at the realization.

"NO. God damn it Marcus I love you. YOU. I don't want anyone else I want you." Draco grabbed Marcus' head and pulled his face to his and kissed him. Putting all of his emotion into the kiss as tears ran down his face. As they pulled their lips apart they rested their foreheads against each other, eyes closed, just breathing lightly.

"I love you to Draco. I always will. But he is your mate, he is the one for you. I have to let you go." Marcus stated.

"No. My mother ran from my father, I won't let you run from me. I love you. I won't let you run from me."

"You can't run from your mate once you have found them. The wolf won't let you." Marcus said.

"Then why the hell did you send him in here?" Draco asked.

"Because I knew sooner or later the two of you would touch and it would all be over. I didn't want to wait around for it to happen. I wanted it over with." Marcus admitted.

"But I want to be with you. I don't want to let you go." Draco told him, trying to hold on to Marcus' arm, not wanting to ever let him go.

"I know Draco. What can we do." Marcus asked as Draco moved forward again and placed his lips back onto his.

"I really have to stop doing this." Was heard from the door way, making Draco look up and see Harry standing there.

"Shit Harry." He stated watching as Harry start to walk away.

"Harry come in here." Marcus said, making Harry stop. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that I'm not wanted, even by my mate." Harry said before he walked out of the room.

"Shit, Draco you need to talk to him. Your doing better, go after him."

"I don't want to. I don't need him. I need you." Draco tried to protest.

"No. You need your mate. You want me. There is a difference in this Draco. You can live with out me, you can't live with out him now that you know who he is. Go after him, fix this. I promise I won't leave, I'll still be in the school when you figure this out." Draco leaned over and kissed him once more before nodding his head and running out the door after Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

Draco walked around the school for several hours trying to find Harry, avoiding every other student. Everyone still didn't like him no matter what his name was. He was pushed aside by many of the students and he didn't care, made fun of because of his new last name now and that didn't bother him as much of being ignored for being a Malfoy. All he wanted right now was to find Harry.

He finally decided to give up and go to his and Marcus' room on the seventh floor. For some reason the Headmaster stuck them up there, far away from everyone else, and he really didn't mind. He was glad to be away from where other were. He was walking by a completely empty wall when suddenly he was pulled inside a room.

"What the hell." He yelled out, looking around.

"Hey." Draco looked over and saw Harry holding a piece of parchment and turning around to sit on a bed. Draco followed him before stopping just at the foot of it.

"Where are we?" he asked looking around at the room. "I didn't see a door where I was walking." He stated.

"The Room of Requirement. Not many know of it." Harry replied.

"Oh. I was looking for you." Draco stated.

"If that why you were roaming all over the school for hours?" Harry asked with a raised eye brow.

"How did you know that?" Draco asked going to sit on the couch. Harry lifted the Parchment he was holding.

"This is a map of the school. It used to be my dad's. It shows where everyone is. I watched you all day, sorry." Harry hung his head.

"Does it show you exactly what a person is doing?" Draco asked, remembering him and Marcus kissing.

"No, but you can picture why two dots are so close together." Harry replied placing the parchment on the bed.

"I'm sorry." Draco replied, knowing he had no reason to really be sorry but feeling he had to apologize any way.

"Why. Isn't Marcus your boyfriend? Why should you be sorry for kissing him or what ever." Draco hung his head at the statement.

"He's not. He used to be. I….to be perfectly honest here I love him. I always will. But you know Remus is my Dad right." Draco looked up at Harry and saw him nod his head. "You know what he is." Harry nodded again. "I have some of his traits, I don't turn like he does, but I have the need for a mate, I crave certain things and other small traits like that."

"Mate?" Harry asked looking at him.

"Yeah."

"Marcus?" Harry looked at him in the eyes.

"No. I have always wished he was, since I have found out, but he isn't." Draco replied.

"Have you found your mate?" Harry sounded so hurt asking this question, with his head hung, not wanting to look Draco in the eyes when he received the answer.

"Yes, I have." Draco replied. "I don't know how they feel about me. I also don't want to loose Marcus. Like I said I love him, I truly do and I'm so afraid of loosing that. I don't know what to do." Draco was crying now and didn't see Harry walk over to him.

"It's alright Draco, it'll be alright." Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into his chest.

"It's you. God it's you." Draco cried as he sniffed Harry's scent as Harry wrapped his arms around him. Draco felt Harry stiffen around him. Draco closed his eyes, waiting for the rejection to come forth.

He felt Harry slowly push him away from him. Draco hung his head waiting for the sound of feet running away, when the sound didn't come he looked up and saw Harry looking intently at him.

"Me?" Harry asked. Draco nodded in response. Suddenly Harry leaned forward and placed his lips over Draco's. Draco couldn't hold back anything and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him as close as he could in their sitting positions.

Draco ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, asking for entrance and Harry gave it right up. He ravished Harry's mouth the moment he was allowed in and loved the sounds his mate was making. His brain kicked in and he made himself pull away before anything else happened. He rested their foreheads together, eyes locked for several minutes.

"I'm guessing you don't mind?" Draco asked.

"Of course not. Why would I. The moment I saw you I wanted you." Harry stated. "Why do you think I was trying so hard to be friends with you?" Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"Remember what I said about Marcus?" Draco said moving away from Harry.

"Yeah." Harry said, looking intently into Draco's eyes.

"I really do love him Harry. He has been my everything for so long, I really don't think I can just give him up. It hurts right now just thinking about it." Draco stated.

"Do you think you could have two mates?" Harry asked.

"No, that's not possible. My wolf is only pulled towards you. It's just I feel sick when ever I think of him not being with me. I know I'll have you by my side now, but I don't think I can live with out him there to." Draco lowered his head in shame.

"What do you want to do Draco?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." He took Harry's hand in his. "You're my mate. Your supposed to come first in everything Harry. You're my other half, linked to my wolf. Marcus is a part of me also, someone else that makes me whole. I can't live without either of you. I need the both of you. I want the both of you. Can you do that Harry? Can you be with me and Marcus?" Draco looked at Harry as he was thinking and he felt his heart drop as Harry pulled his hand gently out of his and stepped away from him.

"I have to think Draco. I don't know. I really want you. I know I even may love you, but I don't know about Marcus, I don't even know him. I know he is a big part of you. I just need time to think about this alright." Harry said as he walked to the door.

"Alright." Draco's voice caught in his throat. He knew that if Harry couldn't except Marcus he would have to say goodbye to his long time love and stay with Harry. He couldn't live without Harry because of his wolf. The tears freely ran down his face after Harry closed the door behind him, it was all up to Harry now.

Draco needed one more night with Marcus before Harry made his choice, he knew that Harry would understand if he saw Draco on that map thing he had. Draco ran back to his room and found Marcus sitting on their couch waiting for him. Draco took one look at him and climbed onto him, placed his hands on either side of his face and kissed him with all the passion he had in him.

"I need you right now, please no questions, just make love to me, please." Draco pleaded.

Marcus nodded and lifted Draco by the waist from on top of him and over to his bed. He gently placed him on the bed and waved his wand to quickly remove all of their clothes. He went to grab the lube to be able to prepare Draco before entering him but Draco grabbed his wand and slicked himself up and stretched himself enough for Marcus.

"Please, no foreplay. I just need you in me. Go slow, I just want to feel you." Draco locked his eyes with Marcus and reached out for him.

Marcus took his time and lined himself up to Draco's entrance, slowly pushing himself within him. Draco rolled his head back as he felt each inch of Marcus enter his body, until the others balls was touching his ass. He ran his hands down Marcus' chest and around to his ass, pulling him down closer and deeper. Marcus leaned down to kiss Draco as he began to move slowly, hitting Draco's prostate every other thrust.

"I love you Marcus, so damn much. Ahhhhh." Draco said before he kissed him again, tears slowly coming down his face. Marcus was so taken aback by Draco crying he didn't know what to say. He continued to move slowly, knowing this was what Draco needed right now, to just feel him and to be loved.

There bodies moved as one together, every inch touching. Marcus rested his head in the crook of Draco's neck and kissed and nibbled his neck, making Draco moan out his name. It seemed like hours to that they were there, making love, calling each other names.

"I'm there." Draco finally called out just before shooting across his stomach, clenching Marcus' cock within his ass. Marcus quickly pulled out and mixed his cum with Draco's, knowing he couldn't inside, for fear of Draco becoming pregnant.

Marcus collapsed next to Draco, pulling the smaller boy onto his side and closer to him. He kissed the side of Draco neck and quickly grabbed his wand to clean them off. He pulled the blankets up to Draco's neck and wrapped his arm around to Draco's stomach.

"What's wrong love?" He asked Draco.

"I just needed this one night with you Marcus, please leave the questions until tomorrow. I love you." Draco turned his head to kiss Marcus and the older one gave in, kissing back.

"I love you to Draco, Always."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Draco untangled himself from under Marcus' arms in the morning. He looked upon his face as he climbed out of his bed and pulled his clothes on. He didn't want to be one of those people that walked away in the morning, with regrets and unanswered questions. He quickly made it to the bathroom and jumped in the shower, hoping to be out of it before Marcus woke up and thought he took off on him. He didn't want Marcus to think he was really used, he didn't want Marcus to think he didn't really care about him.

As the hot water cascaded down his back he couldn't help but think about what Harry was thinking about. Would he choose just Draco, or would he let Marcus in with them? Would he have to look into Marcus' eyes and have to say goodbye to him one final time, because he knew he would never be able to see him again, he would never be able to face him after last night if he had to say goodbye.

When he left the bathroom he stopped when he saw Marcus staring at him from the bed. He could see the relief form on his face when he saw him come out of the room. Draco knew that Marcus thought he had left him there and he felt bad that he would think that.

"Hey." Draco said as he moved across the room to sit on the bed.

"Hey, so can I ask my questions now?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, you can." Draco replied.

"Well come sit next to me so I can start." Marcus patted the bed next to him with a smile on his face. Draco sighed and moved over next to him. Marcus wrapped an arm around him and pulled him down closer.

"What was up last night. We haven't made love in a long time, since before we broke up and you moved here? I never thought I would have the chance again." Marcus stated.

"Right to the main question huh. No cutting corners here? Well I talked to Harry last night." Draco stated and felt Marcus stiffen next to him, the arm around him pulled him even closer. "He knows he is my mate, he accepted that part but I also told him that I love you and I want you in my life still, with me, with us."

"What do you mean?" Marcus asked turning Draco's face towards his own.

"I mean I asked him if he would accept you in a relationship with him and I." He felt Marcus release him and stand from the bed. He watched as the older boy paced the room and ran a hand into his hair.

"How could you ask that of your mate Draco? How could you?" Draco stood up and stopped Marcus from pacing.

"I love you. I can't even think about living with out you, but if he decides not to then I have to say goodbye. I had to have one last night with you and that is what last night was. I am praying he can accept you, that he can let you in. I need you just as much as my wolf needs him, don't you see that?" Draco was looking into Marcus' eyes hoping he would understand.

"What if he doesn't? What the hell am I supposed to do than? Just watch you walk away from me? What did you think last night would do to me Draco? Fuck! How could you do that, just come to me last night, let me make love to you and do this." Marcus pushed Draco away and quickly walked out of the room, leaving Draco standing in the middle of the room, looking at the spot Marcus was just standing.

Draco let himself break down then. What the hell was he thinking, pushing away the final two people that were there for him besides his dad. He really didn't want to be here now. He really didn't have anyone here any longer. Why would he want to be around any more. Harry was out there thinking, yes he wanted Draco but he was the one person that could break him by making him push Marcus away.

Marcus was out there thinking he was already pushed. His dad was the only person he had yet to push away, but if he wasn't careful he would send him running for the hills also. He decided he wouldn't run after them any longer, he would sit here on the floor where Marcus left him standing and wait for them to come find him. He would miss his classes and eating and doing anything until his mate and the other boy he loved found him and told him what they wanted him to do.

He was done making the decisions in his life because some where down the line someone else would come along and change it for him, so he would sit here and let them make the decisions for him. He would sit here and wait for Harry to decide if Marcus would be in his life any longer. He would wait to see if Marcus would fight to stay in it or if he would just walk away. He would wait to see if his dad would let him sit here and miss classes or if he would come in and drag him out of this room and make him go to these pointless things.

Hours had passed and no one entered the room. Draco dozed off several times, opening his eyes when ever he thought he heard the door open. He played with the hem of his shirt and the strings of his shoes, waiting for someone, anyone to come to his rooms. He thought Marcus would come back when it was time for bed, but when night fell Marcus still did not return. Draco's heart fell to his stomach and he started to worry when he did not see Marcus when it was time to sleep.

He finally pulled himself off the floor and decided to go search for him, just to make sure he didn't leave the school. He didn't know what he would do if he pushed Marcus to leave without saying goodbye. He made his way out to the grounds to find his dad. Marcus would have at least told him he was leaving or staying. When he finally found his dad he didn't like the look on the mans face one bit.

"Draco Lupin what in Merlin's name do you think you are thinking. Making Harry decide such a thing? He is your mate. And Marcus, poor Marcus. He had been by your side for years and you treat him like that, what is wrong with you." Remus was shouting as Draco came to his side. Draco's head rebounded to the side as his dad cuffed him across the side of his head.

"Owww. What the hell?" Draco shouted.

"You deserve more than that Draco." Remus stated.

"I know. Where is Marcus. I need to see him?" Draco asked.

"Well, you have a long way to travel to see him now." Remus said. Draco's heart dropped as did he, right to his knees on the ground.

"No. he didn't go back home. He said he would stay here, he would live here near me." Draco said.

"Well you hurt him Draco. What did you expect him to do?"

"What if Harry wanted him with us? He didn't even wait around for Harry's answer. What about then?" Draco asked.

"Did you even ask Marcus if he wanted Harry? Did you ask him how he felt about sharing you with someone else? No? I didn't think so." Draco looked to the ground. He just thought that Marcus loved him so much that he would want to be with him no matter what.

"I need to speak with him, please he couldn't have left here already." Draco pleaded with his dad."

"He should be in your room packing, knowing you are not in there right now. Go quickly, he'll know when you are heading back." Remus responded.

Draco ran as fast as his feet would take him back to his room and slammed the door opened, making Marcus jump, bag in hand.

"Draco….what are you doing here?" Marcus asked

"Thought you could leave while I was out of the room. No you can't leave like that. What are you thinking?" Draco stated.

"What am I thinking. You say you love me, but you want me to be alright with you being with someone else. You have a mate Draco, I can't be the person on the side when ever you feel the need to be with someone else. I love you Draco, I want you, but I want to be the only one. I don't want to be the person on the side." Marcus said as he continued to pack.

"No, god no you wouldn't be. If Harry agrees to this you would be with us, not on the side. We would all be together, a Triad, nothing less than that." Draco said as he took Marcus Hands into his.

"What, that is what you want? That is what you asked him?" Marcus said.

"Yes. He knows this. That is why he needs to think. He needs to think about if he could love you, if he could be with you also. So please stick around, lets see what he says. I want him to get to know you. Please." Draco begged, looking him in the eyes.

"Alright. I'll stay until he makes his choice. If he decides against me being with you then I will leave. I can't stick around while you are with him, I'm sorry. I'll come visit often, but won't stay."

"I can live with that. At least I'll have to. I love you Marcus, Always remember that, please."

"I will." Marcus replied before places a small kiss to Draco's temple.

Draco smiled before leaving the room to go find and talk to Harry. He wanted to talk to him about getting to know Marcus before making his finally choice. Maybe if he got to know him first, he could see if he could bond with him.

**A/N: I know it has been a little bit since I have posted on this and I am sorry. I wanted to finish my other story, which I did. I am also quitting smoking and the first week was ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, talk about headaches and didn't even want to look at a computer that first week with out blurred vision wow. But now I am smoke free and feeling great and back to posting. SO HAPPY MOTHERS DAY to all the mothers out there. My kids are rather quiet right now, amazing. So took the advantage. Hope everyone liked this… Please review. Thanks. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Draco found himself sitting by the lake the next day with Harry, unexpectedly. He had received a note that morning asking him to meet Harry there, alone, to talk about everything. He was very nervous to find out what Harry wanted to do about Marcus.

"Alright Harry, please just tell me." Draco said not wanting to prolong everything right now.

"I think that I need to get to know Marcus. I know that you love him, and I can see that he loves you very much in return. I can see that it would hurt you to have to let him go if I refuse him. I don't know what will happen, how I will feel about him myself, but I can't just push him aside with out getting to know him myself." Draco let himself smile, he knew that Harry would end up loving Marcus just as much as he did, he just had to.

He threw his arms around Harry's neck and let himself nuzzle into the other boys neck, loving the feel of his mates body close to his and the scent of him surrounding his body. He heard Harry laugh, making him pull back and smile at him in return.

"Thank you, thank you so much Harry. I knew you would understand. Now let's go find Marcus. I know you will just end up loving him too." Draco pulled Harry to his feet and ran threw the school, dragging Harry behind him, not noticing the sneers coming from the rest of the school as they saw Harry's hand connected to Draco's.

"Draco, Draco stop." Harry was trying to pull his hand free, making Draco stop in the main hall suddenly, looking at him confused.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked looking around and seeing some of his fellow Gryffindor's walking towards him looking ready to fight.

"Let go of Harry, Malfoy." Ron spat.

"It's Lupin now. Can't you even remember that?" Draco spat back. "Harry come on we have to go." Draco said looking back to Harry.

Harry just stood there for a moment looking between him and the other boys and slowly backed towards Ron. Draco tilted his head a moment and realized Harry hadn't told anyone of them being mates. This felt just as good as a rejection to Draco and he held back the tears that wanted to escape his eyes while he looked into Harry's.

"Why are you doing this now? We were supposed to go talk to Marcus, don't you still want to go talk to him?" Draco was still going to try and get Harry to come with him anyway. He say Harry inch back towards him, until Ron reached out and grabbed him arm.

Draco felt himself growl, the wolf saw the action as a threat against his mate and he sprang into protective mode and went for his wand, throwing a small hex at Ron, throwing back against the wall and away from Harry. He quickly grabbed Harry into his arms and down the hall away from the rest of the students. When they were safely inside an empty class, Draco spelled the room locked and spun around to face his mate, anger showing on his face.

"What the hell was that?" He spat at Harry.

"I haven't told them about us yet." Harry stated.

"I gathered that. So you rather make a fool out of me, your mate, than stick up for me in front of all of them. Let him touch you like that and take you away from me?" Draco said as he paced the room, throwing his hands up and running them in his hair.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know how to deal with them." Harry replied.

"Well you should just tell them your with me. It hurts when you deny this. Don't you understand now that I have found you and know you are my mate, I'm not going to be able to live with out you. God this sucks." Draco sat down and placed his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry Draco. I really am. I'll do anything to make up for this, anything." Draco's head perked up at this, but he knew he couldn't do that, he didn't want Harry to resent him for the rest of his life.

"I just want you to give Marcus a fair chance here. I know you will like him at least." Draco smiled.

"That's fair. Let's go." Harry grabbed Draco's hand and this time didn't let go when they walked past everyone on their way to find Marcus.

Marcus was waiting for Draco up in their room and that was where Draco found him. He was sitting on his bed, playing with his hands, nervously. Draco smiled when he stood quickly as the door opened up and he walked in.

"Draco." He heard Marcus say.

"Hey. Harry's right behind me." He saw Marcus' smile fade, and he smiled to try and reassure him. Draco walked over and grabbed his hands into his and leaned up to kiss him, Marcus turned his head making Draco land the kiss onto his cheek instead of his lips as Harry entered the room.

"Hello Marcus." Harry said looking between the two as he moved in front of them. Draco pulled Marcus back down onto the bed and motioned for Harry to sit on the other side of Marcus.

"Harry has agreed to get to know you, to give you a chance. He wants to make me happy." Draco smiled.

"Really?" Marcus said with a smirk on his face as he looked a Draco.

"Yeah. What are you thinking?" Draco asked, knowing Marcus' mind rather well.

"Nothing bad, just a little welcome." Marcus said before turning to Harry. Draco sat there and watch as Marcus moved one of his hands behind Harry's head and brought the unsuspecting boy's face towards his and lowered his lips to his gently.

Draco tried not to laugh when he saw Harry's eyes spring open in surprise before slowly closing in pleasure as one of his hands came up to brace onto Marcus' bicep. Marcus brought his other hand under Harry's chin to tip his face up a little so he could reach it better and rang his tongue along his bottom lip, while nipping with his teeth, asking for entrance. Draco was shocked when Harry granted it to Marcus and smiled when he heard his mate let out a soft moan as Marcus tongue wrapped around his.

Draco felt himself getting hard at watching his mate and his long time love kissing so passionately and he really wanted to join in on this. He forced himself to sit back and just watch, this was to show Harry that he could be comfortable with Marcus as well.

Finally Marcus pulled away from Harry, smirking as he looked towards Draco. Harry's eyes remained closed for a few more moments as he gathered himself together. When Harry did open his eyes he looked right into Draco first and smiled.

"I think this will work out better than I thought." Harry laughed, making the other two laugh along with him. Draco moved and sat in Marcus' lap placing his lips upon the older boys lips gently, pulling back with a smile on his lips.

"This is a dream come true. I have my mate." He leaned over and kissed Harry. "And my long time Love." He kissed Marcus once more. "My dad is here in school. When I first moved here, I didn't think I would have anything. I thought I would just come here, graduate and have a boring crappy life. Now I have more than I thought possible. I don't care what anyone in this school has to say, we have each other and only a couple more months of school."


	13. Chapter 13

*********Chapter 13: (A/N: This chapter is mostly ****pure smut****, rather a filler of the boys bonding together. If you don't like this sort of stuff than please wait for the next chapter to come out, which will be the last chapter. Thank you.)**

The wolf within Draco couldn't take being this close to his mate any longer and needed to claim him before it went insane. He smiled sweetly at Harry before he quickly jumped the unsuspecting boy and laughed when he yelped as his back hit the bed. Marcus let out a laugh as he watched the two.

Draco nipped at Harry's neck playfully as he removed his clothes with his hands swiftly, without Harry really noticing until his boxers came off. Harry looked down amazed at how Draco could do this with out him noticing. Marcus stood behind them, removing his own clothes before helping Draco with him.

Marcus came behind Draco and pulled on his hair, making him lean his head back toward him so he could mold their lips together and expose his neck to Harry, who was now sitting up with Draco sitting in his lap. Harry was roaming his hands up Draco's sides and around his back, slightly grazing Marcus' sides as well, causing both of them to moan.

"I need you both, I need you both to claim me." Draco moaned out making the other two boys stop what they were doing and stare at one another.

"What do you mean love?" Marcus asked as he kissed along Draco's neck, sucking to leave little marks along the way.

"I need you both in me, at once." Draco confirmed what Marcus was thinking.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. Moving his hand down to grasp Draco cock, running his thumb along the tip and pulling along the length. Draco breath hitched as he shook his head in the affirmative.

Harry looked back to Marcus and whispered for him to lube Harry up and Marcus nodded proceeding to move down the back of Draco, licking down the younger boys back. As he made it to his destination he pushed Draco forward, atop Harry and began to lick, long, slow, lick up his crack. When he came to his hole he started to probe lightly at first and then harder and harder until he was pumping his tongue in and out of his whole, wetting it with his spit, getting him ready for both him and Harry.

While he was preparing him Harry had moved down Draco's front and took him fully into his mouth. Sucking him completely in until he could feel him in the back of his throat. Scraping his teeth gently down the length of him and nipping at the tip when he pulled him out. Draco was screaming at both sensations, he couldn't take much more of either of them and just wanted them both inside of him, claiming him and making him theirs.

"Now. I can't take this any longer, I need you both Now." Draco called out.

Marcus and Harry both crawled up Draco's body respectively from the sides they were and kissed either side of his neck. Draco moaned and rolled his hips, grinding into both of the boys cocks, showing them how much he wanted the both of them. Marcus lifted Draco up with one of his arms and brought him up until his ass was lined up with his cock.

Draco could feel when the tip of Marcus' cock touching the opening of his ass and tried to push down so he would enter him, but Marcus' grip tightened around him. Draco groaned, wanting him to push up into him so badly. Marcus teased him a little by pushing gently at the hole a few times and pulling away, loving the pleading sounds coming out of Draco's mouth.

At the same time Harry was kissing up and down Draco chest and stomach, while playing with his cock and balls. Teasing him in the front as Marcus was teasing him in the back. Draco's cock was dripping juices and Harry was taking great pleasure in licking them into his mouth every few seconds.

When Draco didn't think he could take the teasing any longer Marcus plunged his cock into his hole, hitting his prostate in the first go, his balls hitting his ass and stilling the moment he was all the way settled.

"Ahhhhh." Draco yelled out as his hands gripped Harry's hair in front of him.

"God you are still go tight Love. Are you sure you will be able to take the both of us?" Marcus asked worry coming out in those words.

"Yes. I need you both to claim me tonight." Draco gritted out while looking Harry in the eyes, still gripping his hair firmly in his hands. He pulled Harry towards him and kissed him hard on the mouth, pulling the rest of his body to mold with his.

Harry wrapped his legs around and under Draco's kneeling legs so his cock was just touching under the blonde's and barley touching Marcus' balls. He began to rub his cock along the underside of the other two boy's making them both moan at the added friction of a third.

"Harry no teasing, I can't take it, please." Draco was pleading.

Harry gritted his teeth together and lined his cock up to where Marcus was already inside of Draco and slowly pushed his way alongside his. He went slowly, pushing his way past the resistance of Draco's body, trying not to hurt his mate.

"Ahhhh. Feels so good. God." Draco was calling out from between them.

Moments later Harry was fully inside of Draco and could feel every inch of Marcus' cock right next to his. Marcus was running his hands down Draco's back and Harry was running his down his stomach, both trying to sooth the other boy before they began to move.

"Are you ready Love?" Marcus asked.

"Yes. Claim me." Draco said, practically whining.

Both boys began to move as one, pulling and pushing. Slowly at first, together as one and then Harry waited until Marcus pulled out and then when he began to push in he pulled out and they began a rhythm, every time one would push in one would pull out, so someone was always hitting Draco's prostate.

Draco was clawing and screaming out in pleasure at the pressure he was receiving. It was painful but it was what he wanted and what he needed. The wolf in him loved it and it was what he needed to be claimed. When he felt like he was about to explode he knew what else he needed.

"Bite me, both of you, now please." He bent his head back exposing both sides of his neck for the other two boys.

Harry and Marcus just looked at each other for a second before they each took a side and bite down, drawing blood and sucking gently. Draco exploded right then, all over Harry's chest and tightening on both the boys cocks, causing them both to cum inside of him together.

Draco collapsed against Harry's chest and started to close his eyes. Harry shook him lightly preventing him from falling asleep.

"I don't think so love." Harry laughed.

"What?" Draco moaned.

"We need to untangle here and make sure you are alright." Marcus stated.

"I'm fine. Just need sleep."

"Yes but We would like to lay down also, but we can't do that still inside of you love." Harry joked.

"Oh. Sorry." Draco blushed and slowly sat up and winced when he felt Harry slowly pull out of him followed by Marcus. The moment Marcus was out Draco collapsed onto the bed and the other two boys laid down next to him, wrapped their arms around him as they all fell asleep together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: (Slight time jump by a couple of months)**

Draco was standing out by the lake, watching the water ripple, and thinking back on the last couple of months. He was waiting until the time he was needed in the Great Hall with all the rest of his class, it was time to leave these place once and for all. He was only here for one year, but one year was enough for him.

After they bonded, the three boys had a hard time around the school. Harry found out quickly that some of the people he thought of as great friends, really weren't. Ron terrorized them non-stop, Harry held his breath for so long, trying his hardest not to hurt the other boy. One day Ron took it to far and hexed Draco behind his back when Harry was coming to meet him and saw the whole thing. There was no way Harry was going to let that slide and he instantly pulled out his wand and threw Ron back into a wall. The other boy cracked his head hard against the stone and didn't wake for almost a week, but when he did he was expelled from school the moment he left the hospital wing.

After that it seemed like the taunting stopped, they quickly figured out that Ron was the ring leader in having everyone hating Draco in the first place. They still didn't really know the motive behind it, other than past family history. Draco was just glad that the red headed ass was gone from the school and the rest of the year was some what pleasant.

Marcus had officially moved from the states over and found a nice little flat until the others graduated, saying that they would find a much bigger and better place once they did. Draco didn't see why that was necessary they shared a room anyway, but Harry and Marcus just gave him a look like, shut up and agree, so he did.

Draco looked up when he heard the bells chime twelve, indicating that he had to get to the Great Hall before everyone started to worry about him. With a smile planted on his face he swiftly walked across the expanse of the grounds and through the main doors. Once inside the Great Hall he took his seat and looked around at the rest of his class, with smiles on their faces and waited for his name to be called.

"Draco Lupin." He heard and walked up the podium to grab his diploma, looking out at the crowed and smiled. Once he sat back down he looked at the small piece of paper in his hand and thought, finally.

"Congratulations to the graduates, We wish you many years of happiness and success. Farewell." With that everyone stood up and cheered. They were finally free to leave and be who they wanted to be.

"Draco." He was suddenly engulfed in a pair of arms and began to laugh. He turned around and noticed his dad squeezing the life out of him and pulled back to smile at him.

"Hey dad."

"I am so proud of you. So do you know where you three will be living yet?" Remus asked.

"No they still won't tell me, but I have my own little secret for them as well." Draco smiled at his father who looked at him for a moment before his eyes widened and he engulfed Draco in another hug.

"So soon, are you sure. Can you handle it now. What will they say. Oh god, I'm happy for you."

"Dad, stop. It's fine. Thanks."

"Draco." He heard two people call to him and pulled away from his very happy dad.

"Hey guys." He smiled as Marcus and Harry walked up to him and each gave him a kiss.

"So are you two ready to take me home, where ever that may be?" He asked excited to see where he would be living with the two men he loved.

"Yes, all of our things should be there now. So come on." Marcus said grabbing his hand and dragging him away as he turned to wave to Remus.

Once they were at the apperation point the felt a tug at his stomach and quickly thought he shouldn't be apperating right now. The moment he came back to his senses however the thought flew right out of his mine. He was looking at the most gorgeous house in the world. It was small and quaint but it was perfect.

"Oh god." He said as he walked forward. There was a small fence around the whole expanse of the house, front and back. A small garden that he could expand on in the front. It looked to be a one story little thing, but he was sure there was a basement.

When he went inside he loved it instantly , the living room was homey, the kitchen was big with a perfect size dinning area. There was two large bedrooms, one he knew was theirs with a king size bed and all their things, the other was empty for now but he knew exactly what would be going in there pretty soon.

"So love do you like it?" He felt Marcus wrap his arms around him and rest his head on his shoulder.

"Yes, I love it. Thank you." He smiled as Harry came in front of him and placed a loving kiss to his lips.

"I say we go break in our new bed." Harry wagged his eyebrows, making Draco laugh.

"I have to tell you two something first. I wanted to wait until we were out of school and that was one less thing we had to worry about." He stated as he moved away from Marcus and sat down at the dining table. The other two followed.

"What is it, are you alright?" Marcus asked, worry laced into his words.

"I'm fine. I'm just hoping the two of you will be." He slightly laughed and then saw the serious expressions on both their faces and stopped. "Alright, I am three months Pregnant."

"Oh…oh." Marcus was the first to speak after several long seconds. "That's great Love." He smiled pulled Draco in for a hug. When he sat back down he looked over to Harry, his mate, the one that he needed to be happy about this and his stomach twisted.

"Do we know which one of us is the father?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't know right now. Would it really matter? I mean we are all in this together I don't see why that should matter, we would all be the child's parents in the end." Draco stated.

"Right." Harry stood up and embraced Draco in his arms but Draco didn't feel comfortable with those arms wrapped around him right then.

"I'm going to unpack our things, why don't you two figure out what we are going to eat and start it up." Harry said as he pulled away and walked out of the room, not even looking at the two of them.

Draco sat stunned, not able to think or to move, he didn't know what to do. He felt hands rest on his knees and looked up into Marcus' concerned eyes.

"Are you alright Draco?" He asked.

"I…. I thought he would be happy, like you. This is our child in me." Draco rested his hands on his stomach. "Why does it matter which one of you fathered it? It will be loved by all of us still right?" Draco looked at him in concern and Marcus didn't know what to say.

"He will come around. I just think he is in shock." Marcus stated.

"I hope you are right, I hope you are right." Draco stated standing up and walking into the kitchen, ready to make something to eat. His stomach was growling and he needed to do something to keep his mind off of Harry's reaction to the news.

He just wanted to go back to the beginning of the day when they were still at the school, getting ready to graduate. Smiling at each other, happy that they were finally able to go live their loves and be free. Now he had to worry about a child and the reaction of one of it's fathers. Why couldn't life ever go the way you wanted it to go.

**A/N: Well that is the end. I am going to do a sequel to this one, but I don' t know exactly when. So look out for it. I'll post an additional chapter with information on it and everything when I get it started. Thanks everyone and please Review, I love reading reviews.**


	15. sequel info

**Just wanted everyone to know that is reading this I have started on the sequel. It is called Emotions run high. **

**So if you would like to know how things are going for the three guys go and read that.. Thanks to everyone who has read this one and left reviews, glad people enjoyed this. **


End file.
